particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialist Party of Kalistan
The Socialist Party of Kalistan (SPoK) is a Leftist political party in Kalistan, founded in 2591, in Neveras District. The Socialist Party is the dominant practitioner of Ethical Socialism in both Kalistan and in Terra. Its was previously known as the Society of Kalistani Socialists. History The SPoK began its history as the Revolutionary Socialist Party. The RSP was the political wing of the Kalistani Revolutionary Army, in Neveras. Upon entering office, the Party became the Socialist Party of Kalistan, and proceeded to embark on a long legislative career. Following a relatively short-lived merger with the Labour Party, the Socialist Party dissolved to become an advocacy network known as the Society of Kalistani Socialists on December 26, 4119. Policies The party describes itself as a Ethical Socialist and Social Libertarian Leftist Party. The SP has a radical commitment to social liberty, as well as the Dual Economy, which promotes a strong public sector to supply for the needs of citizens and the Kalistani Republic, while maintaining a strong Private sector to supply consumer demands and foreign trade. The SP is also the primary defender of National Monopolies on Drugs, Iron and Steel, and Petroleum. Usual positions The Socialist Party strongly supports international trade and investment, though also promotes economic nationalism. The SP strongly supports the Dual System, a Kalistani Innovation in economics which aims at Zero Growth, minimum basic income, a salary cap, job protection and unionization, and strong public and private sectors to provide security for workers and consumers, as well as incentive and opportunity to producers. The SP is staunchly civil libertarian, and opposes the establishment of a police force. The SP is committed to national defense with a defensive based military doctrine complimented by strong Party Paramilitary Organizations. The SP supports the National Service Program, the National Food Bank, and the various National Industries. The SP lends political supports to the Institutions of Kalistani Society. The party is also a strong secularist advocator, fighting for the separation of the church and the state, yet wishing to allow everyone to believe in whatever they want to believe in. But the SP has strong ties to the Brethrenist Faith, which is based in Kalistan and is the dominant religion/ecclesiastical philosophy in Kalistan. The Socialist Party is a Feminist Party, and promotes Gender Equality in all offices at the National and District Levels. The Revolutionary Socialist Militia of Kalistan The RSMoK is the Paramilitary organization attached to the Socialist Party. In times of crisis, the civilian authority within the SP has given way to RSMoK leadership. The RSMoK is primarily an artillery and Infantry organization with branches in all five Districts, though as of 3950, the RSMoK has also been operating a small unit of Partisan fast boats which can be employed, from time to time, in auxiliary to the National Navy. The RSMoK is one of the primary conduits for advancement in the Party, while another is through the bureaucracy. Category:Political parties in Kalistan Category:Political parties Category:Government and politics of Kalistan